Spirito do Faia
by Juri-San
Summary: Cuando Hao esta a punto de perder algo que realmente ama, la desision final ultimo capitulo!!
1. Pensamientos a mi Favor

AAHHH……., fue el único ruido que se sintió en las orillas del rió, y no fue un grito mas bien un suspiro, ¿un suspiro?, si un suspiro del apache malvado, como el se hacia llamar el simplemente observaba el curso de aquel caudaloso rió junto a el Espíritu que lo acompañaba desde que nació.  
  
Hao: a veces estar simplemente viendo el rió pasar es divertido, aunque prefiero asesinar a algún estupido humano.  
  
El Shaman comienza a reír con su típica sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
Siguió observando por unos segundos asta que se decidió a romper el Hielo.  
  
Hao: tú que crees ¿Espíritu del Fuego?  
  
Su Espíritu asintió con la cabeza; de cierta forma eso era un si  
  
Hao: se que a ti te divierte mas tener un asesinato (se vuelve a reír) pero veras que cuando sea el Shaman King nos desaremos de los humanos que no tienen poderes espirituales  
  
Espíritu del Fuego repitió su anterior acto  
  
Hao: aunque mis verdaderas metas; quitarle el cuerpo a Yoh y robarle a su prometida.  
  
Un Rato estuvieron en silencio asta que se sintió el movimiento de unos arbustos, Hao se dio por percibido de ellos y Espíritu del Fuego También.  
  
Hao: vamos a ver….Quizás nos podremos divertir un rato  
  
"Tu ve por delante yo iré por atrás" Fue la orden que le dio a su Espíritu asta que ambos desaparecieron para acorralar al intruso.  
  
Hao: que ase aquí y que quiere  
  
Le digo con un tono muy amenazador  
  
¿?: Yo solo soy un Shungensha, capas de invocar a los dioses y a los budas, mi nombre es mí nombre es Seia  
  
El Hombre le estira la mano   
  
Hao: no pienso tocarlo…usted me estaba espiando y pagara las consescuencias, no me importa que pueda invocar a los dioses o a los budas, yo tengo a mi invencible Espíritu!  
  
Seia: ciento una gran presencia es lo que estaba buscando  
  
Hao: Espíritu del fuego! Matalo  
  
Espíritu del Fuego Estaba tras el, se podría decir que el hombre estaba a segundos de morir en las garras del Espíritu pero este instanteneamante desapareció, dejando que el espíritu de Hao golpeara el piso y este quemándose instantáneamente  
  
Hao: eso a sido una grabe falta!! Y la pagaras con tu vida!!  
  
Seia: no lo niego, Espíritu del Fuego es una de las criaturas más puras y poderosas del mundo, le e estado buscando ase mucho tiempo, tengo muchos Espíritus de dioses, pero ninguna igual su poder, al estar con tigo a incrementado sus fuerzas, Y se a echo mas poderoso de lo habitual  
  
Hao: he, al ser el espíritu del gran Hao tenia que ser mas fuerte que los normales usted que esperaba!, Espíritu del Fuego Vuelve a atacarlo!!  
  
Volvió a suceder lo mismo  
  
Seia: yo necesito ese Espíritu,   
  
Hao: pues pelea por el  
  
Hao extendió su brazo derecho y Espíritu del fuego se evaporo envolviéndose en el brazo de Hao se convirtió en una espada color rojo de filo rojo y unos dibujos parecidos a los que tenia el Espíritu del Shaman (N.A: mas fácil la espada de Hao)   
  
Hao: ¡¡¡si lo quiere venga por el!!!  
  
El Shaman dio un rápido movimiento para quedar instantanemante de tras de el, de acto seguido da un movimiento con su espada pero….  
  
Hao: ¡¡no puede ser!!  
  
El Hombre ya no estaba  
  
Hao: es muy rápido  
  
Seia: ya te lo dije puedo invocar a los dioses y budas es me convierte en un fuerte Shaman ¿No?  
  
Hao: no tienes ningún objeto ni arma ¿con que haces la posesión de Objetos?   
  
Seia: yo uso la Fusión de Almas  
  
Hao: ¡¡la posesión de Objetos es más poderoso!! ¿Por qué no puedo derrotarte?  
  
Un incomodo silencio se formo  
  
Seia: eso es depende de la fuerza de los espíritus, mi Espíritu es muy poderoso y me basta con usar la fusión de almas   
  
Hao: insinúas que mi Espíritu es un Espíritu ordinario **  
  
Seia: yo no insinuó nada n_n y tan poco quiero quitarte a tu espíritu a la fuerza tengo algo que te podrá interesar  
  
Hao le observo algo pensativo  
  
Hao:¿ ¡pues que!?   
  
Seia: puedo darte lo que tú me pidas  
  
Hao: cualquier cosa ¿sin restricciones?  
  
Seia: cualquier cosa…te doy toda la noche para que lo pienses  
  
Hao observo su alrededor y el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, asta que observo que el Shugensha ya no estaba  
  
Hao: toda la noche para pensarlo eh……  
  
CONTINUARA………….  
  
Juri: Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien,porfavor dejen rewies y espero que sea de su agrado 


	2. Desision en Falso

Decisión en Falso  
  
Hao: toda la noche para pensarlo eh……  
  
Ya habían pasado horas de la batalla, era de noche al parecer muy tarde las estrellas brillaban y la luna estaba llena grande y hermosa, estaba de un color amarillo que se reflejaba en el rió (N.A: el rió del cap pasado ¿se acuerdan?), Hao Asakura, se encontraba sentado en la rama de un gran árbol observando aquella noche, extrañamente su Espíritu no estaba con el, se encontraba completamente solo, mirando el cielo, pensando  
  
Hao: ¿Qué es lo que deseo? (Pone su mano en su barbilla) puedo pedir el corazón de Anna, No, seria mas lógico pedir el cuerpo de Yoh y así se cambiaria el compromiso y yo seria el futuro esposo de Anna, o podría pedir convertirme en el rey Shaman....  
  
Hao se detuvo por un rato y siguió mirando las estrellas que junto a aquella gran luna iluminaban todo ese oscuro bosque  
  
Hao: esto es tan fácil! Entregarle a mi Espíritu por lo que yo quiera ¡¡Como si valiera Tanto!!   
  
Hao se echo a reír  
  
Hao: si mi Espíritu no es nada más que una arma para mí ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño? No lo comprendo……  
  
En otro lugar se encontraba Espíritu del Fuego, como este le era leal a Hao no le espiaba pero aunque no lo demostrara temía que su amo lo cambiara el sabia que su amo deseaba muchas cosas y que no se detenía asta obtenerlas pero nunca supo ¿Qué valía para el? ¿Realmente a Hao le importaba la compañía de su Espíritu? Esa pregunta se paseo día y noche por la mente de Espíritu del Fuego  
  
La noche había pasado, larga y hermosa al parecer Hao tenia una decisión se veía muy seguro de si mismo  
  
Hao: ¡Buenos días Espíritu Del Fuego!  
  
Espíritu del fuego levanto su mano de forma de saludo  
  
Hao: ¿estas listo para demostrar lo mucho que vales? (Se ríe) será una gran ganga  
  
Su Espíritu si había oído eso pero prefirió fingir como si no lo hubiera echo  
  
Hao: vamonos Espíritu del Fuego alguien nos espera!  
  
Ambos desaparecieron para volver a aparecer en lo profundo del bosque donde había un círculo de grandes rocas unas simplemente paradas y otras en forma de arco (N.A: haber si me explico dos rocas grandes parada y unas superopuesta sobre esta) donde se encontraba Seia  
  
Hao: ¿Stonehenge?   
  
Pregunto algo confuso  
  
Seia: no, estos los hicieron los dioses, los humanos no los conocen por estar en lo tan profundo de este bosque, Negalitos para ser precisos  
  
Hao se echo a reír  
  
Hao: francamente no me importa este montón de piedras agrupadas ni si las hicieron los humanos o los dioses, yo vine aquí para otra cosa  
  
Seia: tienes razón dime ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu Espíritu?  
  
Hao: Bueno….yo….  
  
Seia: te oyes confuso  
  
Hao le regala su peor mirada  
  
Hao: ¡nunca me confundo!  
  
Seia: entonces dime ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Hao: yo….quiero que me de El Corazón de Anna Kyohyama….  
  
Contesto un no muy seguro Hao  
  
Seia: si eso es lo que quieres yo te lo daré, pero primero tienes que darme a tu Espíritu, Recuerda que ya no hay marcha atrás  
  
Hao: Yo….acepto….  
  
Seia: Buen Chico….  
  
El Hombre levanta sus brazos y forma algo parecido a un remolino en las nubes, El muy confuso Hao observo a su Espíritu quien estaba siendo absorbido por esas nubes  
  
Hao:(pensando) ¿pero que es lo que me esta pasando? ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? Nunca antes lo había sentido por nadie, no lo comprendo por algún motivo me desespera ver a Espíritu del Fuego irse de mi lado  
  
Hao no soporto su presión y se volvió loco comenzó a gritar y luego callo al piso, ahora todo estaba claro para el   
  
Hao: ¡¡¡Detente!!!  
  
Seia: ¡ya te dije que no ahí vuelta atrás!  
  
Hao: ¡¡Tu no me puedes dar nada que valga tanto para mi como lo hace mi Espíritu!!  
  
Esas palabras que Hao había dicho le llegaron muy al fondo a su Espíritu pero el ya no podía liberarse  
  
Hao: por favor déjalo  
  
Seia: no puedo hacer eso el Espíritu ya es mío ¡¡ Espíritu del Fuego atácalo!!  
  
El Espíritu hace lo ordenado por su nuevo amo e increíblemente Hao estallo en lágrimas  
  
Hao: ¡¡Espíritu Del Fuego!! ¡¡Amigo!!  
  
Seia: ¡¡ese error lo pagaras con tu vida!! ¡¡ Matalo Espíritu del Fuego!!  
  
Por algún motivo Espíritu del Fuego se detuvo frente a Hao   
  
Seia: ¡¿Pero que Haces?!  
  
Espíritu del Fuego: ¿Amigos?  
  
Hao: Amigos….  
  
Por motivos inesperados pero se ve que todos sabemos cual es Espíritu del fuego se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a Hao  
  
Hao: enseñémosle con quienes juega, amigo  
  
Seia estaba molesto, se le notaba y al parecer iba a darles una buena pelea  
  
Seia: ¡ya verán se arrepentirán por su insolencia! ¡Buda de la noche! ¡Fusión de almas!  
  
Ni Seia ni Hao pensaban perder esto formo una pelea muy violenta  
  
Seia: ¡estoy cansado de ti no lo quisiste por las buenas pues ahora enfrenta las consecuencias!  
  
El Hombre saca un cuchillo y lo clava cerca del pecho de Hao  
  
Un grito de dolor salio de la garganta del chico seguido por una cantidad de sangre expulsada por la boca y finalmente callo mal herido al piso.  
  
Su Espíritu no lo soporto grandes llamas comenzaron a Salir llamas que lo quemaban todo, Espíritu del Fuego había quedado solo, su amigo no estaba en condiciones de luchar y si no recibía atención podría llegar a perderlo para siempre.   
  
Espíritu del fuego jamás había tenido una situación parecida no sabia con claridad que hacer con su nuevo amigo pero primero lo primero y si que sabia muy bien que hacer; Derrotar a ese Hombre  
  
Seia: ¿de veras crees que solo podrás derrotarme?  
  
Las llamas que el había creado lo estaban quemando todo, plantas, árboles, rocas, todo de alguna forma tenia que lograr que esas llamas llegaran a ese hombre, sabia como hacerlo pero era realmente arriesgado, si se equivocaba Hao podría salir lastimado y eso era lo ultimo que quería  
  
El Espíritu volteo la cabeza vio a su amo, estaba vivo, pero muy herido, no podía levantarse y eso se le hacia una gran carga si sus movimientos no eran correctos su amigo moriría.  
  
Seia: ya no tienes que hacer, ven con migo y te prometo que Hao estará bien  
  
Esa oferta se le hizo muy atractiva no le importaba lo que fuese de el pero Hao saldría vivo, lo haría, pero recordó las ultimas palabras de su amigo "enseñémosle con quienes juega, amigo" estas recorrieron su mente una y otra vez, tenia algo en mente y lo aria  
  
Seia: ven, prometo salvarle la vida a tu amigo.  
  
Espíritu del fuego se acerco muy veloz mente en sus garras prendió fuego y las clavo sobre el hombre.  
  
¡Justo en el blanco! Lo había echo si estaba vivo o muerto no le importo solo lo observo en llamas, pero no era momento para eso su amo lo necesitaba, se movió veloz mente a el y se agacho puso su palma de la mano en el piso y lo quedo observando, estaba herido muy herido, tenia una gran herida en el pecho y eso no le permitía moverse   
  
Hao:(algo débil y adolorido) lo lograste amigo  
  
Luego de ello Hao callo inconsciente su Espíritu con la otra mano lo tomo y lo puso en la palma de su otra mano asta que desapareció.   
  
En otro lugar unas horas después  
  
Hao:(algo adolorido) ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto miro a su alrededor, estaba en el bosque frente al rió (ya saben cual) miro su pecho tenia una gran hoja atada con una soga se fijo que no llevaba su capa y que a su lado había una fogata a su otro lado estaba su capa con unas frutas sobre ella y finalmente vio lo mas importante vio que detrás de el estaba Espíritu Del Fuego   
  
Hao: gracias amigo….  
  
FIN  
  
Juri: que puedo decir….me sentí muy bien escribiendo el Fic nose si fue el mejor final y supongo que por sus reseñas esperaban que Hao eligiera algo y abandonara a su Espíritu ¿no? Pues en fin creo que si salio lo que esperaba les agradezco mucho sus rewies no esperaba que este Fic pegara tanto  
  
les agradesco mucho los rewies y veamos si con el final deveras los meresco  
  
Andy-chan: me alegro mucho que te alla gustado!! ¿deveras crees que fue interesante que Seia le ofreciera lo que sea? yo no estaba muy segura de que elija pero el final si estaba seguro gracias por moelestarte en leer mi Fic  
  
Hiyo: Hola, Hola, Hola!!! yo tampoco sabia que navegavas aqui isiste el mismo comentario que Tania(La recuerdas) cuando se encontro biaje a las montañas incluso el de la pesada o algo asi no te llames asi por que tu sabes que no me molestas para nada y que puedes pedirme el fic que quieras(Asta ahora e cumplido¿no?) pronto voi a escribir el AnnaxHao que me pediste(nose si fue pedir exactamente) pero igual besos amiga!!  
  
Sakura Himura: pues aqui esta la continuacion!  
  
Yuriko: me alegro mucho que te guste y aqui tenes la continuacion espero no defraudarte 


End file.
